


Birthday gifts

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canadian Shack, Drabble Sequence, Gen, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Ignis and Prompto are caught in a snowstorm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fics from the Basement





	Birthday gifts

Like a blessing from above, a small cabin emerges out of the snowstorm. As children crawling into their mother’s arms, they make their way inside.

It’s no warmer than out, but the biting, leeching wind is shut away. There’s firewood and a dry place to put their sleeping bags. Ignis sits down, heavily. He should be getting out of his wet clothes, creating warmth, seeing to Prompto. His limbs are too heavy, and it’s hard to connect thought to action.

‘Hey. Iggy.

‘Hey—’ he hears, and closes his eye. He’s so very tired. He can rest here for a moment.

\- - - - -

There are arms around him, and a leg pushed between his own. He’s lying on his side. His skin is sore, like someone’s rubbed him all over with sandpaper.

‘Happy birthday,’ Prompto says. Ignis groans, tucking his head down.

‘Oh, shit.’ Prompto sounds surprised. ‘You’re awake. Uh, how’re you feeling?’

‘Cold.’ It’s true — his whole body is like a block of ice. He can’t feel most of his skin. He hopes he hasn’t lost any fingers or toes.

‘Join the club,’ Prompto says, and laughs, breathless. The heat of it is almost painful on the back of Ignis’ neck.

\- - - - -

They slowly regain warmth and life.

‘So, pretty good birthday present,’ Prompto says. The fire prickles pleasantly at Ignis’ skin. ‘Life-saving hut out of nowhere. Maybe it’s from Gentiana.’

‘Or the snow is a gift from Ardyn,’ Ignis says, dryly.

‘Eugh, don’t say that.’ Prompto’s pulling a face. Ignis smiles and shrugs.

The storm fades and they leave. Gentiana doesn’t give gifts, he knows. A cabin is just a cabin.

Gentiana doesn’t give gifts; besides, she doesn’t know his birthday. Ignis secretly wishes it were a fishing hut, so he could be superstitious, but there’s no water but snow for miles.


End file.
